Not Only Mortals
by Tech Savage
Summary: This is my first fanfic set after season2.with no spirit the house of anubis is quiet.They couldnt be more wrong with the rise of old and new enimes race to a new solution for eternal life. If they thought spirits and victor was bad they about to get the shock of their lives. Fabina there will be other pairings. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever so no flames. This story is set after the end of season 2, however Mick is still in Australia and didn't come back at the end of season 2 and Mr Winkler is still the drama/history teacher and Ms Valentine is just the English/French teacher.

**Disclaimer: **Well if owned HoA then this would be happening in season 3 and I would be giving you spoilers, which I'm not.

**Chapter 1: **

NPOV

I wish that this cab driver would go faster. After we had battled over the Mask Rufus disappeared into a ring of fire along with Senkhara to who knows where; and the party I took Gran back home to America. Originally I had planned to stay at the House of Anubis over Christmas break or go with Amber but I needed to get my Gran home. I didn't want her to get involved into all this Sibuna stuff again. My gran being a timepiece once was enough for me.

I shuddered as I thought of my Gran as the time piece, her eyes turning into black orbs with Senkhara's voice. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that we weren't cursed with the mark of Anubis anymore. Senkhara couldn't hurt me or my friends and neither could Rufus Zeno's who's official obituary came out in the paper and hopefully his last one. I took comfort that we were all safe and there wasn't another riddle to figure out before Rufus or Victor got there. Don't get me wrong I love the riddles and the mysteries of Ancient Egypt and the Frobisher-Smythe's but there are some things that really scare you; like when you're life is on the line or golden skulls or the chasm or Victor and his toothbrush.

The cab slowed down if possible as the tall luscious green scenery dusted in white snow disappeared and the House of Anubis came into view. The roof's and the gardens where also dusted in snow and two huge drifts of snow stood by the door. The sunlight reflected of the snow making it appear shiny. Amber would love it. I practically jumped out of the cab as the man handed me my suitcase and walked up the steps. And it was absolutely freezing; I had forgotten about England's weather.

I opened the front door and was met with a gust of arm air from inside the house. I hurried in trying to see if there was anyone in the entrance hall and didn't notice a stack of hot pink suitcases. I tripped over the suitcase with and landed on one as I recognized as Amber's wedges suitcase; why she would have a suitcase full of wedges in this weather was beyond me. The girl shocked me more by coming to my aid in glittery pink heels. Does she know that there is snow outside?

"NINA!" Amber squealed flattening me again as a tried to get up.

"Amber.!" I exclaimed hugging her back and eventually trying to detach myself form her. It wasn't working. "Amb- I am sitting on your shoes." I exclaimed and she let go of me immediately helping me up. I smiled and dusted myself off as the rest of the House of Anubis filled in through the lounge room door.

Alfie was talking to Joy, Mara and Jerome were holding hands and Eddie had his arm carelessly over Patricia's shoulder. It was about time that Patricia actually realised she was in a relationship with Eddie. I think it makes it easier with him knowing about Sibuna and all. Which I still have to ask Eddie more about him being my osirion. Victor Senior didn't tell me much and neither did Sarah but I knew hers was Rufus and didn't that go well. I would ask her but she is as rest now and the doll house was destroyed but is still had the chimney piece which Fabian saved for me.

Fabian my boyfriend I think. We had kissed in this hall before Christmas but with Amber the rest of the guys pulling us into one big hug and me taking Gran home the next day we didn't really get to talk about it. I wanted to be 'Fabina' again as Amber and Joy called it. And Joy wasn't a problem in the relationship thing since she has given on Fabian and content with just being friends with him. Which I was glad for not only for backing off I couldn't stand it when she was flirting with him and that we were friends and she doesn't completely despise my existence.

Fabian walked out of the door then and cut through to get to me. I pulled him into a tight hug and he whispered in his ear. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I responded as we pulled back just a little bit and laced our fingers together by our sides. We grinned at each other for no apparent reason and just stood there while everyone watched us.

"Just kiss her." Yelled Jerome and I saw Mara roll her eyes as I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Shut-up Clark." Fabian said not turning his head around. I looked at him again and I could the blush stain his checks.

"Ohhh. Cute" Amber cooed. The a bright flash made me blink repeatedly. Alfie, Mara, Fabian and I looked expectedly at the camera that had appeared in her left hand while the others looked on confused.

"Duh. Scrapbook." She said like all the others were supposed to know and I saw Eddie look at Patricia almost petrified.

"Scrapbook?"

"Don't worry Eddie I'll make a 'Peddie' one too." Amber saying bouncing up the stairs pulling me away from Fabian trying to reassure Eddie however it was working in reverse. I gave them sad look as Amber pulled me up the stairs into our room.

"You guys are too cute." She exclaimed watching Fabian gazing up at me from the bottom of the stairs. I tried to make a break for it but she wasn't letting go.

"You can talk to him later but right now you need to help with an outfit."

"Amber!" I complained. "Why did you need an outfit, you're wearing one."

"For the party!"

"What party?"

"Welcome back to house of Anubis, after Christmas and start of term party. Which reminds me I need to plan your outfit too…?" She trailed off as I mentally prepared myself to see sixty different outfits which Amber would make me try.

Now before you click the next chapter button press the button which says REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

I know there weren't any riddles or hint to the next quest for the Sibuna club so here is the first clue. So far the story is in Nina's POV can you tell me if you would like me to change it up or keep it mostly to Nina.

Thanks **drama4lifexoxo ** I changed all the spelling in this one.

**Disclaimer: **Well if owned HoA then I would be with the cast, directors, writer's ect. while they film season 3 at the house of Anubis set and I'm not.

**Chapter 2:**

NPOV

Amber had talked excitingly for the past hour non-stop and all I needed to do was nod along as she pulled out array of shoes, clothes and accessories so I could no longer see the floor. While she babbled on I fiddled with the chimney piece. I heard the door creak as it opened and didn't look up to see Amber come back in the room.

"Hey." He said. I looked up Fabian was standing by the door.

"Hey. You can come in." I said as he searched the floor for space he could step. In the end it was a bit like hopscotch as he made his way to my bed and like last year Fabian isn't too great at hopscotch and ended up falling over landing on my bed.

"Looks like we still need to practice hopscotch." I said giggling which turned into the pair of us laughing.

"Do no tell Amber we'll never hear the end of it." He said seriously and we laughed again. "Nina why is your necklace glowing?"

I gasped and looked down my locket was glowing as I held the chimney piece for the doll house that was once Sarah's. I pressed the locket to the side of the chimney and the chimney split and opened. Peeling of the inside of the chimney as a piece of parchment painted black to avoid being seen like a purple piece I had pulled of one of the walls last year. I carefully pulled it free as Fabian started at amazement .

"Another clue?"

"I guess Sibuna is back on again."

"Nina you need to help me make a decision on these shoes I need to know if they clash if my outfit- Fabian what are you doing here you can't see what she is wearing!" She exclaimed but Fabian didn't move and instead took the piece of parchment from my fingers. "What's that?" She exclaimed making her way extremely graceful compared to Fabian trip.

"It's another clue." I responded.

"Where did you find that?" Amber questioned pointed her finger at me and Fabian.

"My locket opened the chimney piece that Fabian saved from Sarah's doll house. This was stuck against the inside of it." I explained peering over Fabian shoulder.

"Wait. So do we have to learn how to climb a chimney? My wedges will be covered in soot!" Amber complained.

"You would wear wedges to climb up a chimney." Fabian asked bewildered.

"Of course. What else was I going to wear; I wouldn't want to spoil my heels." Amber said completely missing Fabian's sarcasm showing off her sparkly heels again. I looked at Fabian and we both sighed as Amber got lost in admiring her footwear.

"What does it say?" Amber inquired.

"Tears of gold and the cup are no match for the brother's wrath. Follow Isis and Horus, for those who restore what they once had shall be granted with eternal life. To start your journey seek the room that cannot be seen but protectively watched by the eye. " Fabian read for the parchment. But it didn't make sense.

The cup if Ankh with the elixir of life did stop your aging but you needed to keep drinking it. And the few tears of gold that appeared while I wore the mask had gone to Joy to resurrect her after me/Senkhara sent this light at her and killed her. Amber was thinking along the same lines.

"How can there another way to live forever. Isn't that the cup?"

"I'm not sure. But it mentions both the tears of gold from the mask and the cup and claims to be something else." Fabian said still studying the piece of parchment.

"Well the cup gives eternal life but you must continue drinking the elixir and the mask for the pure-hearted sends you to the Egyptian after life." I said quietly.

"Well I don't want an Egyptian after life if that is where Rufus went." Amber said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Amber, Rufus was evil, so was Senkhara. They didn't go and have a good and pure-hearten Egyptian after life after disappearing through a black hole of fire." Fabian said trying to explain to Amber.

"Right... So Fabian please go we need to change for this party we will see you down there."

"Amber! This is more important than the party." I exclaimed as Fabian got up look hesitantly at the floor.

"I absolutely disagree. We are not cursed and no one else knows about this. For once can we just party without sneaking off around the house or worrying about spirits. So Fabian shoo!" Amber persuaded pushing Fabian out the door and shutting it with a slam.

"Amber!"

"What? I need to get you ready for this party and we wasted a lot of time. So sit there while I get your outfit and do your hair. " I gave up and sat in the chair.

Hours later after the party

I came out of the bathroom and had successfully got all the hairspray out of my hair and wiped off the make-up that Amber had put on. I wasn't even concentrating as I walked to my room and bumped into Fabian.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. I think we should have a Sibuna meeting to discuss this new clue. Despite what Amber says I wouldn't be surprised if Victor or even Vera knew that there was another way to achieve eternal life." Fabian said quietly. Vera, she was coming back. Trudy still worked as the assistant curator at the Treasures of Egypt artefacts with Jasper but filled in for Vera because she was still away. But she was one crafty spy and none of us trusted her even Mara who still didn't know anything about Sibuna.

"Absolutely. Where?"

"Eleven. Robert's study. We'll meet at the kitchen and go through that entrance."

"Ok. I'll tell Patricia and Amber you tell Alfie and Eddie."

"Eddie technically isn't part of Sibuna, Nina."

"Yes but he is my orisin whatever that really means. He got dragged into it and he still willing wants to protect me or do whatever he is supposed to do as an orisin."

"I can protect you." Said Fabian quietly putting a hand on my waist.

"I know. He isn't going to tell Victor he is on our side. And if he did imagine what Patricia wold do to him. We both laughed at that and Fabian kissed me on the cheek before disappearing downstairs to tell Alfie and Lewis.

I walked to Patricia, Mara and Joy's room and opened the door but I really should have knocked. I covered my eyes but I could still see Eddie and Patricia making out.

"Sorry Guys." I said remembering to the times Amber has walked on me and Fabian together as we almost kissed. I blushed at the memories whereas they were completely unfazed. "Sibuna meeting, eleven o'clock in Robert's study we'll meet in the kitchen and go down that way." Eddie looked at the pair of us really confused. We had told him about the secret tunnel to the cellar yet.

"Is it a reunion party because we know how well that went in the attic." Responded Patricia and I remember Victor busting us and giving us all a toothbrush the next morning. He had almost caught me with the cup that time too.

"No. We have a clue."

"Already? Geez do you purposely go looking for these things?" Patricia asked in disbelief.

"No. I'll explain later." I said quickly seeing Mara coming down the hallway.

"You better get to your room's Nina and Eddie; Victor has already got his pin out." Mara said stepping into her room followed by Joy as me and Eddie left. And then on cue we heard Victor's famous quote which he says every single night.

"It is ten o'clock. You know what that means. You have five minutes and I want to be able to hear a pin drop." He said loudly as Eddie rushed down the stairs past Victor and I went into my room. Amber was trying to wait for me but she needed her beauty sleep.

"Amber I know we just got back but we are going to have a Sibuna meeting about the new clue piece. Fabian thinks that even though Victor doesn't know we have the clue that he probably knows something about it already."

"Fine. What time?" She asked sleepily.

"Eleven o'clock in Robert's study we are going down the secret passage. I'll wake you up." I said and she nodded already asleep as I slipped into bed and waited for an hour to pass to discuss the new clue.

Feel free to exercise the need to press the button which says review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for all of your reviews I have made sure I spelled Fabian's name right and I'll edit the first chapter but I wanted to post the new chapter first.

**Disclaimer: ** well if owned HoA season 3 would be out or coming soon and we would all know who is playing Nina Martin now.

**Chapter 3**

NPOV

"Amber. Wake up." I whispered shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up.

"Nina what are you doing?" Amber mumbled.

"We have a Sibuna meeting now. Come on we are late."

"Can't we do these meeting in the daylight? Beauty sleep is an essential part of life." Amber said almost grumpy but got out of bed and opened the door slowly flinching as it creaked. We closed the door behind us and crept past a sleeping Victor in his office and down to the kitchen.

"Why don't we just go down the other way?" Alfie asked getting jumpy as me and Amber approached the kitchen.

"Because I figured we all didn't want to get caught by Victor by lock picking the cellar door." I said and the group turned towards me and Amber. Everyone else was here waiting and Eddie was looking really confused. We still had to give him an initiation into Sibuna; I'll have to remind Amber later. I crouched down to the un-operation oven door, pulled out my locket and opened the passage.

The group quickly scrambled down led by Alife and Amber while Eddie stood there by Patricia with his mouth open. "That is awesome. How can you do that?" He asked pointed to the passage way.

"I'll explain it to you later so come on." Patricia said hastily pulling Eddie down into the passage with me pulling up the rear and closing the door behind me. We all scrambled into the cellar and new place for Eddie and de ja vu for the rest of us. Amber entered in the code and Robert Frobisher Smyth's dusty study filled with cobwebs came into view. It was just how I remembered it spending so much time here at the beginning of our second quest.

"Okay so what is this meeting all about Fabian didn't tell me." Complained Alfie as we all made our way into the study.

"Nina and Fabian found another clue. Read it Nina." Amber said to be an pulled out the piece of Parchment from the doll house chimney.

"Tears of gold and the cup are no match for the brother's wrath. Follow Isis and Horus, for those who restore what they once had shall be granted with eternal life. To start your journeys seek the room that cannot be seen but protectively watched by the eye. " I read aloud as the room fell silent. Patricia was the first to break it.

"So there is another way to achieve eternal life?"

"According to this I think so." I said quietly.

"So Fabian what exactly does all that mean?" Patricia turned to Fabian.

"I'm not completely sure. We know that eye or eyes are usually associated with the symbol of the eye of Horus. The eye of Horus represents protection and the same symbol as on Nina's locket. Horus was also the son of the goddess Isis and god Orsis after he was killed by his brother Set which is Anubis's father." Fabian rambled quite quickly getting Amber, Alife and Eddie all really confused.

"Okay can someone dumb that down for me and say it much slower." Aflie asked.

"It means that the place we are looking for is marked with an eye of Horus symbol. And that the god Horus is cousins is related to the god Anubis." Patricia explained.

"Ohh…" Amber and Alife said together realising, Eddie still didn't have a clue.

"So what the plan?" Alie asked after a while.

"We look for room or anything marked with an eye of Horus until we figure out the rest of the riddle." I said as Amber started to yawn.

"So meeting adjourned?" Patricia asked.

"What? Don't confuse me with your fancy words Patricia I have told you before."

"It's not fancy Amber and it means is the meeting over." Fabian explained and Amber shrugged it off.

"Well can the meeting be over. I have a lot of beauty sleep to catch up on." Amber said leading the group out of the attic and back into the kitchen. Everyone slowly trailed off to their rooms and Fabian and I were the only ones left.

He turned around slowly and put his lips softly on mine kissing me sweetly. "Good night."

"You too." I said walking back up to my room and snuggling under the covers of my bed and hopefully getting a good night sleep. That wasn't going to happen today though.

"Chosen one. Chosen one. Chosen one." The voice whispered. I shut my eyes tighter; I thought I was rid of Senkhara. Or maybe this was just a nightmare. "Chosen one!" The shrill voice screamed.

I opened my eyes hesitantly reading myself to see Senkhara probably here to act her revenge on me after going down a fiery hole with Rufus. But it wasn't Senkhara and the black cloud of smoke that surrounded her. It looked more the like the ghosts of Sarah and her parents but this was something else.

Unlike Sarah I could see the colour of the figure in front of me. She was quite tall and had bronze skin. With thick long midnight hair over her shoulders and topped off with a throne shaped head dress. In one hand she held the Ankh symbol and in the other she held simple sceptre that matched her hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned quietly, cautiously. If Fabian was here he would probably know who this was. I have to ask him tomorrow morning.

"Child I do not have long. Something has gone wrong in my world. It is not the first time is repeating itself. When the time comes and the three untied I will be forced to preform my magic." She whispered urgently. Well she didn't Senkhara's temper.

"Who are you? What three items?" I questioned still confused.

"They are no match for the brother's wrath. Follow Horus and I, for those who restore what we once had shall be granted with eternal life. To start your journey seek the room that cannot be seen but protectively watched by the eye."

"The clue."

"My child find my son's eye he will protect you against the brother. You must find the three items and reunite them before they do."

"The three items. The clue it's the first one to find them isn't it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Who's they?" I asked but the colour had already started to drain from her.

"Hurry Chosen One. It's not only you in danger this time." She said before the women disappeared and I was alone in my room again with Amber deeply sleeping in the corner and completely unfazed. I breathed I sigh of relief.

Despite this woman not marking me against my life I was still shaken about her knowing about the clue and saying that I wasn't the only one in trouble. I was glad that Amber hadn't seen her, it was better that way. Hopefully Fabian didn't see her either maybe Eddie might have since he is the orison and everything. I'll tell them tomorrow morning I decided and went back to sleep till an alarm clock beeping and flashing woke me up.

Go to my page if you want to see the picture of the women that Nina dreams about.

Please Review

-Tech Savage


End file.
